Mots italiens
by selene Magnus
Summary: Ma toute première histoire inventée sur Olivia et Dean! On dévoile la famille de Dean, on découvre mon obsession morbide pour l'Italie - Comme toujours, personnages appartenant aux auteurs respectifs -
1. Chapter 1

**Mots italiens**

Depuis l'affaire avec le Cartel de la drogue, Dean a appelé plusieurs fois Olivia, elle l'a totalement ignoré. Il a abandonné.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle affaire les réunit encore une fois : les discutions restent juste professionnelles, on sent la tension ambiante mais nul ne fait d'allusions malheureuses.<p>

* * *

><p>En embuscade face à des tireurs, Dean voit qu'un homme vise Olivia. Sans même crier pour l'avertir, il se rue sur elle et la pousse violemment. Il est touché et s'effondre. Elle le voit alors qu'elle glisse au sol mais elle se cogne à la tête et perd connaissance. La réplique des autres ne se fait pas attendre. Eliott se précipite sur eux, constate qu'Olivia n'est pas touchée et appelle les secours en cherchant le pouls de Dean.<p>

Olivia se réveille quand la première ambulance emporte Dean.

- Olivia, reste calme

- J'ai vu qu'il était touché ! Est-il vivant ?

- Ouais. Il est en route pour l'hôpital. Tu devrais aussi t'y faire examiner

- Je n'ai rien Eliott. Parce qu'il m'a poussé ! Il a pris la balle à ma place

- Reste calme

- Je vais à l'hôpital

Elle arrive quand il est dans la salle d'opération.

- Inspecteur Benson. On vient de vous emmener l'agent Porter. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est en salle d'op. Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer, c'est sérieux. La balle a touché le thorax, peut être un poumon. Il faut attendre.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Non !

- Je dois appeler sa famille : Avez-vous des numéros à me communiquer ?

- Eh…non ! Je ne connais personne de sa famille

- Il n'a pas de famille ?

Olivia réalise qu'elle ne sait rien de sa vie : ils ont toujours parlé boulot, ou de la « famille » d'Olivia, mais jamais de lui.

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis désolée

Elle va s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, complètement désorientée.

Eliott l'appelle au téléphone : - Olivia, ça va ?

- Ouais ça ira

- Tu t'es faite examinée ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as vu un docteur ?

- Ils sont en train de l'opérer ! Ça peut durer des heures…

- Reste pas toute seule là-bas. Reviens au bureau, ils appelleront quand il y aura du nouveau. Ça servira à rien de rester.

Elle se rend à ses arguments et retourne au poste.

* * *

><p>- L'hôpital a appelé : il est hors de danger - avertit Cragen quelques heures plus tard. Mais Olivia reste songeuse.<p>

- Tout le monde au travail. Faut me retrouver ceux qui se sont enfuis

* * *

><p>Elle entre dans la chambre. Il est inconscient. Elle demande à une infirmière :<p>

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va mieux, mais il s'en est fallu de bien peu

Elle s'approche et hésite. Puis se décide à lui toucher la main, elle s'aperçoit alors que ses lèvres bougent légèrement

- Mais que dit-il ? - Elle se penche :

- Sono spiacente. non volevo ciò. Perdona me, te ne prego. Ho tutto sprecato. Non volevo. Non vi arrivo, a rinunciare a te. ti amo più che tutto, il mio tesoro. Perdona me. *

- Il délire depuis ce matin

- Je n'y comprends rien, on dirait … peut être de l'italien ?

- Mon collègue est italien, on va lui demander. Riccardo ? Tu peux venir un instant ? Écoute ce que dit le patient

L'infirmier se penche.

- Est -ce de l'italien ?

- Vous êtes sa copine ?

- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Appelez-la alors. Parce que ce qu'il baragouine, c'est pas loin d'être une déclaration d'amour !

*[Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas cela. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. J'ai tout gâché. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'y arrive pas, à renoncer à toi. Je t'aime plus que tout, mon trésor. Pardonne-moi]

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard. Olivia le trouve en train de se lever<p>

- Dean ! Tu n'es pas sensé te lever !

- Olivia ?

Elle s'approche rapidement. Il reste interdit.

- Recouche-toi

- Je supporte pas d'être immobile à longueur d'heures

Elle le prend par les épaules pour le rallonger. Il ne résiste pas.

- C'est sympa d'être venue. Tu avais une visite à faire ici et tu t'arrête me voir ?

Piquée, elle réplique : - Je passais juste devant la porte. Je t'ai vu te lever ! Je sus entrée pour t'en empêcher

- Ah ! - fit-il déçu.

- Dean… Tu as été imprudent ! Tu n'as pas suivi la procédure, tu as failli te faire tuer

- J'ai du oublier de réfléchir. De toute façon, ça ne me réussit pas nous plus quand j'élabore des plans.

« Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie à ma place ? » pensa-t-elle. « Ce n'était pas un acte logique »

- Olivia… je … je voudrais qu'on parle … de … l'affaire Banes…

Elle se lève d'un bond : - Faut que tu te repose. Je vais y aller !

- J'ai bien le temps de me reposer ici. Olivia, un instant…je t'en prie…

Elle s'en va. Il baisse la tête découragé.

* * *

><p>Arrivée chez elle, Olivia trouve un message sur son répondeur :<p>

- Salut, c'est Dean. Je voulais te remercier d'être passée me voir. Ça m'a fait plaisir, très. Je le prends, enfin je veux le prendre comme un pas vers moi. Alors j'en ferai un vers toi. Je passerai te voir après ma sortie. J'ai des choses à te dire. Bonne soirée Olivia »

Elle entend un soupir d'hésitation avant qu'il ne raccroche.


	2. Chapter 2

_Olivia est rentrée chez elle comme un automate. On sonne. Elle ne bouge pas, elle est prostrée depuis deux heures. On résonne, puis frappe._

_Réveillée de sa torpeur, elle se lève. Persuadée que cela ne peut être qu'Eliott, elle ouvre mais garde les yeux par terre, pour ne pas montrer son visage ravagé :_

- Je t'avais dit vouloir être tranquille !

_Mais les pieds qu'elle voit l'interpellent. Elle lève les yeux._

- Oh !

- Excuse-moi de débarquer sans prévenir. J'ai eu peur que tu refuse de décrocher. Je venais pour… Olivia, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis crevée Dean. Franchement c'est pas le jour

- Je te trouve plutôt bouleversée ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

_La force de résister lui fait défaut, elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas la maîtrise nécessaire pour le foutre dehors, alors elle s'éloigne de la porte et le laisse entrer. Il referme derrière lui._

- Ça dû être une journée plus qu'éprouvante pour que tu sois si abattue

- Je tiens pas à raconter, ok. Ce serait pire à supporter.

- Alors tu veux crier ? Pleurer ? Tiens, tu peux même me gifler si ça peut te détendre

- Humm, me tente pas !

- Hey, j'ai vu l'esquisse d'un sourire ! Ma nouvelle mission sera donc de te changer les idées. Je peux chanter une chanson, tu veux ?

Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil.

- Très bon choix ! Tu le regretteras pas. Par contre, faut que tu me donne ton flingue

- Quoi ?

- Si on veut revoir le lever du soleil, faut que j'enlève les balles. Mes chansons ont déjà provoqué des morts.

- Dean c'est gentil, mais y a rien qui puisse me sortir de là

_Il la regarde dans les yeux, s'approche et la prend dans ses bras gentiment :_

- Tu as besoin de soutien. Laisse-moi essayer de t'aider

_Par-dessus son épaule, il voit le dessin accroché au mur. Intrigué, il l'examine et remarque la signature. Il allait poser une question quand elle se mit à fondre en larmes. Alors il la serra plus fortement, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux._

_Après s'être calmé, elle a raconté les grandes lignes de sa rencontre avec Calvin et de leur séparation ce jour même. Il n'a pas interrompu une seule fois. Ils étaient restés debout pendant qu'elle expliquait et se déversait, tout près l'un de l'autre mais plus enlacés. Parfois il lui touchait l'épaule ou le bras, selon la tristesse qu'elle exprimait._

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Olivia

_Son soupir agacé lui fit corriger :_

- J'ai vécu une situation ressemblante

_Il s'éloigna et s'appuya contre le bar ouvert._

- J'avais huit ans. Mon oncle et sa femme ont eu un accident de voiture, si grave qu'ils ont passé deux ans d'hôpitaux en hôpitaux. Ils avaient une fille de six mois, que mes parents ont recueillis. Elle a vécu presque deux ans avec nous. Pour moi elle était devenue ma sœur. Quand ses parents sont venus la reprendre, j'ai perdu pied. Je me suis enfui avec elle sous le bras. On nous a vite retrouvés bien sûr, mais j'ai gardé une rancune tenace envers mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai refusé de les voir pendant des années. Résultât, elle m'a oublié : je ne suis qu'un cousin comme un autre ! Alors que moi je la voyais comme ma sœur qu'on m'avait volée. Je sais bien que perdre « une sœur », ce n'est pas comme perdre « un fils » mais lui il a douze ans, il ne va pas t'oublier. Il y aura toujours ce lien spécial entre vous. Olivia, ne renonce jamais aux êtres que tu aimes.

- Tu es le seul à me dire ça ! Tout le monde me supplie d'oublier, de…

- Non, ce serait renier cet amour que tu lui porte. Il faut continuer à aimer, toujours, mais apprendre à le faire dans l'absence

_Il s'éloigna pour ouvrir un tiroir, et regarda dedans sans fouiller.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

- Je cherche du papier. Tu va écrire une lettre.

* * *

><p><em>Un stade où se déroule un match de sport entre deux équipes de jeunes. L'estrade est remplie par les familles.<em>

- Vous êtes là à tous les matchs ? _- demanda une maman à son voisin, caché derrière un caméscope._

- Non, j'ai rarement cette occasion. Alors je veux immortaliser la journée_ - répond Dean._

- Vous avez raison. Oh ! Regardez moi ce lancer !

_La partie de baseball terminée, Dean aborde un des jeunes joueurs._

- Salut. Tu es Calvin, n'est ce pas ?

- Hein ? Vous êtes qui ? Vous me voulez quoi ?

- T'affole pas, j'ai juste une lettre pour toi.

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne t'oublie pas. Ne lui en veux pas, ni à ta mère, ni aux autres. Grandis, profite de ta vie en toute insouciance.

- Mais ?

- Tiens, ça aussi c'est pour toi

_Dean lui tend un sac._

- Dans quelques années, tu pourras faire tes propres choix. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras te déplacer pour la revoir, elle sera toujours là pour t'accueillir. Jamais elle ne t'oubliera.

_Calvin commence à avoir des larmes dans les yeux._

- A une prochaine fois bonhomme.

_Dean s'en va. Calvin sort le paquet contenu dans le sac : un cadeau d'anniversaire._

* * *

><p><em>Olivia ouvre sa porte. Dean est derrière. Sans un mot, il lui tend un caméscope. Elle est surprise :<em>

- Mais ?

_Il ne répond rien, juste un signe de tête sur l'appareil. Elle entre dans l'appartement. Il hésite mais finit par l'y suivre et fermer la porte._

_Olivia ne le remarque pas, elle regarde la vidéo et pleure silencieusement._

_Puis elle se tourne vers lui :_ - Merci - tout bas.

_Il la serre gentiment dans ses bras._

* * *

><p><em>Dean sonne à une maison. Une femme ouvre.<em>

- Oui ?

- Megan. Je suis Dean Porter, ton cousin.

_La femme reste interdite un instant, puis se rappelle :_

- Ah oui ! Bonjour. Quelle surprise ! Il se passe quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti de votre visite?

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose

- Quoi ?

- Des photos. De nous.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, assis tous les deux sur le sofa, il lui montre des vieilles photos d'enfants :_

- Ici c'est toi, avec moi. Là tes premiers pas, et celle-ci, c'est ma préférée!

_La femme le trouve un peu bizarre._

- Je n'avais jamais vu ces photos. Mes parents n'en n'ont pas beaucoup de moi à cet âge.

- Parce que tu ne vivais pas avec eux à cette époque.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ils ne t'ont jamais dit pour leur accident de voiture ?

- Si, Papa en boite encore

- Sais-tu combien de temps ils sont restés à l'hôpital ?

- Ben, quelques semaines je pense

- Non, deux ans ! Pendant lesquels tu as vécu avec nous, pendant lesquels tu es devenue ma petite sœur. Tu ne te rappelle pas bien sûr. Mais je suis désolé

- De quoi ?

- De n'avoir pas gardé le contact avec toi. Je t'aimais énormément, mais j'étais jeune et j'ai mal réagi

- Dean, c'est du passé

- Pas pour moi

- Je vois.. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se connaître, tu sais !

_Ils se sourient tous les deux._

* * *

><p><em>Dean décroche son téléphone.<em>

- Salut. C'est Olivia

- J'ai reconnu ta voix. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va merci. Je voulais te parler, tu pourrais passer me voir ?

- Bien sûr, sans problème. Demain soir c'est possible ?

- C'est parfait. A demain. Bye

- Bye

_Il sourit._

* * *

><p><span>Je reconnais en relisant que le style d'écriture est un peu plus "télégraphe" que dans mes autres fictions, mais c'était mon 1er essai ! Alors toutes mes excuses si cela est moins agréable à lire.<span>


	3. Chapter 3

Allez c'est déjà la fin de cette courte histoire. Je vous en prévois une prochaine, aïe aïe aïe. en attendant, enjoy avec celle-ci, amici lontani . Merci aux fidèles lecteurs

* * *

><p>- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Dean. Tu as su trouver les mots et les actes, et m'apporter l'aide dont j'avais besoin. Mes amis proches n'ont pas réussi cela.<p>

- C'est parce que j'avais vécu une expérience similaire, j'ai été avantagé par rapport à eux, mais ils ont sincèrement essayé de t'aider, tu sais. Seulement je sais le mal que fermer son cœur apporte, je ne voulais pas te laisser faire la même erreur.

- Ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Merci sincèrement

- A ton service

- Dean… quand tu étais passé me voir, tu voulais me parler mais tu t'es tu

- C'était accessoire face à tes soucis. Je n'allais pas te harceler avec ça.

- Maintenant je suis prête à l'entendre

- D'accord. Je venais parler de mes actes lors de l'enquête du cartel. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, jamais. J'ai fait mon boulot : je devais protéger Terry Banes et vous éloigner de l'enquête. Mais je l'ai fait sans me soucier des conséquences pour toi, je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis tellement habitué à n'avoir que mon boulot, auquel je sacrifie tout ! Je suis profondément désolé. Je t'ai sacrifié à mon putain de boulot. Je laisse jamais mes sentiments interférer dans mon travail, comme tu l'as vu. Je… je regrette amèrement. Je sais que ça n'y changera rien. Je t'ai menti effrontément, et c'est normal que tu m'en veuille. Mais je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu te blesser

- Je sais cela

- D'ailleurs, c'est idiot maintenant, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que cela pourrait te blesser ! Moi ça ne m'as pas blessé à ce point que tu me manipule avec le rencart bidon, j'étais juste un peu vexé sur le moment, mais je ne t'en veux pas, je l'avais bien cherché. Je voudrais juste… que…

- Tu voudrais quoi ?

- Que … l'on tire un trait sur tout ça. Qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. Je te jure… que jamais plus je ne te mentirai, sur rien du tout ! Plus un seul mensonge, plus un secret, quel que soit le sujet

- Vraiment ?

- Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Mets-moi à l'épreuve si tu le souhaite. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Totale transparence…..sauf…

- Sauf quoi ?

- Y a des infos confidentielles que je n'ai pas le droit de révéler, tu comprends ? Si tu en demande une, je devrai dire stop, mais je n'inventerai plus de bobards. Tu as ma parole….. Tu me donnes une seconde chance ?

_Ils se regardent un long moment, lui suppliant, elle hésitante._

- Ok ! Première question ?

_Il sourit._ - Je suis prêt

- Comment s'appelle celle pour qui tu apprends des poèmes d'amour ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand je suis passée te voir à l'hôpital, la première fois, tu étais inconscient

- Tu es donc passée deux fois ? _- Il était touché._

- Tu délirais des mots plus que tendres.

- Ah oui ?

- Je veux le nom de la destinataire

- Olivia

- Pas de secrets tu disais !

- Olivia

- Je plaisante Dean, je te taquine ! Ça ne me regarde pas

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai bien pu dire, mais finalement je suis heureux que tu l'aies entendu car ça ne pouvait que t'être destiné

- Hum ?

- Olivia est le nom de la femme qui occupe toutes mes pensées

- Dean ! _- Elle était visiblement gênée._

- Je suis désolé. C'était pas de cette façon que je voulais te l'avouer. Je gâche tout.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es planté devant la balle qui m'était destinée ?

- Oui

- Et tu as marqué ça dans ton rapport ?

- Je suis dispensé de faire un rapport. J'ai reçu une balle, ça donne des privilèges ! _- Il sourit._

- Arrête de fanfaronner !_ - Elle rit aussi._

_Il redevient sérieux :_ - J'en reviens pas que j'ai parlé en dormant. C'est pas mon genre. Surtout des infos très perso comme ça !

- Rassures-toi. A part l'infirmier, personne n'a rien capté

- Comment ça ?

- Où t'as appris l'italien ?

- L'it… tu veux dire que j'ai parlé en italien ?

- Ben, selon l'infirmier, oui

- Je comprends mieux, c'est plus logique.

- Ah tu trouves, toi ?

- Je n'utilise jamais l'anglais pour les mots doux

- Ah tiens ! C'est singulier ! On t'a offert un dico d'italien et tu le rentabilise ?

_Il la regarde en souriant._

- Pas besoin. C'est ma langue maternelle. Je suis presque pur-sang italien. Sauf mon grand-père maternel.

- Porter ne sonne pas vraiment italien !

- C'est ce fameux grand-père ! Je porte le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Quand je suis né, mes parents n'étaient pas encore mariés. Quand mon père a régularisé, j'avais deux ans ! Du coup, pour se venger, ma mère a refusé de faire changer mon nom. Donc je suis le seul qui ne s'appelle pas Di Venanzio.

- Oh non, c'est quoi ce nom ? _- Elle rit_.

- Arrête, te moque pas ! Est-ce que je me moque de Benson ? _- Ils se chamaillent._

- Ça du être difficile cette exclusion ?

- Oh non, c'était juste administratif. J'ai jamais été mis à l'écart de ma famille. Personne ne remet en cause mon appartenance aux Venanzio

- Un italien, j'y crois pas !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as une dent contre les italiens ?

- Non non. Mais on vous dit très…chauds

- Haha, ça dépend comment tu l'entends ! Nous savons très bien garder notre sang-froid, même dans les pires situations. Tu ne vois jamais un italien bouillonner sur place, soit il reste calme soit il réagit d'emblée. Par contre, on a la tête dure

- Et avec les femmes ?

- Nous sommes très …tactiles : parler avec les mains - _Son regard se fit plus malicieux_ - nous aimons le contact … rapproché

- Ah oui ?

- Puis-je me rapprocher de toi Olivia ?

- Encore une question : et la fidélité ? Ça ne serait pas votre fort ?

- C'est vrai ! Les italiens sont en moyenne très cavaleurs

- En moyenne ?

- Oui, il y a toujours des mauvais dans la classe qui font baisser la note générale

- Vu comme ça !

- Ce qui compte c'est de rendre l'autre heureux

- Bien sur. Mais tu avoues que la fidélité tu connais pas ?

- J'ai pas dit ça

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai entendu !

- Tu as mal entendu. Ou plutôt, tu es allée trop vite en conclusion. J'ai dit que la qualité de la relation est essentielle. Pour certaines personnes, la fidélité du cœur n'est pas celle des corps, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'en faisais partie

- Tu te défends bien vite je trouve

- Tu veux me faire dire quoi Olivia ?

- Tu le dis très bien tout seul

- Écoute, si un jour on est ensemble, je n'aurais pas besoin de te tromper. Je ne vois que toi, je n'ai besoin que de toi. J'ai toujours été fidèle dans mes relations. Mais je ne veux pas jeter l'opprobre sur les autres, c'est tout.

- L'infidélité, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, je ne trouve pas cela choquant. Si je ne suis pas capable de t'apporter tout ce que tu souhaite, je peux comprendre que tu aille faire le complément ailleurs.

- Ça te dérangerait pas que … ?

- Si, ça me dérangerait, me vexerait aussi, mais je peux comprendre. Si ma femme m'aime, je me moque de ce qu'elle fait avec d'autres, tant que c'est moi qu'elle aime !

- Tu es sacrément progressiste !

- On n'est plus au 18ème siècle ! A quoi bon enfermer sa femme pour l'empêcher de rencontrer d'autres hommes ? Je préfère profiter de sa présence que de lui faire des scènes de jalousie. Tu vois, mon père collectionnait les maîtresses. Et pourtant je sais que ma mère et lui s'adoraient réellement !

- Vraiment ?

- Je te jure : il la traitait comme une reine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, il lui donnait, quitte à suer sangs et eaux

- De la culpabilité peut être !

- Je pense pas. On était une famille soudée et heureuse. Il avait beau être infidèle, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux, Maman et lui

- Excuse-moi Dean, mais tu n'as vu que ce que tu as bien voulu voir !

- On ne le saura jamais de toute façon. Alors admettons, peut être que j'idéalise un peu ! Mais je maintiens mon refus de la jalousie : c'est une marque de possession et d'égoïsme, tu me rejoins là-dessus, non ?

- Comment ça s'est fini ? Ta mère était au courant ?

- Rien ne pouvait lui échapper, à ma mère !

- Elle lui a toujours pardonné ?

- Oui, à chaque fois ! Elle le mettait dehors une nuit et le récupérait en larmes le lendemain. Et 9 mois plus tard, on avait un nouveau petit frère.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, arrêtes. Y en a combien ?

- Des frères ?

- J'ai peur d'entendre la réponse

- On est six

- Ah quand même ! J'espère que depuis ton père s'est assagi et qui ne continue pas ses escapades ?

- Il est mort

- Oh je suis désolée

- Fidèle à lui-même ! Tué par un mari jaloux. « C'est une belle mort ! » a dit mon oncle !

- J'y crois pas ! Ta famille c'est un vrai carnaval !

- Ahahaha… c'est super de parler de tout avec toi. Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pas pris le temps avant

- On n'a pas beaucoup pris du temps pour nous

_Ils se regardent et se sourient. Elle s'approche de lui et se blottit contre son épaule. Il la serre doucement et dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux._

- Olivia - _- dit-il doucement._

_Elle relève la tête, pour poser un doigt sur sa bouche : « Chut ». Elle cache sa tête dans son cou. Il la serre encore plus fort. Ils restent ainsi très longtemps sans bouger. Il lui caresse un peu les cheveux, parfois les épaules ou les bras._

_Puis il dégage ses cheveux de son cou, et y dépose un léger baiser. Elle se love encore plus contre lui. Ses lèvres remontent du cou à son oreille, son front, ses yeux. Elle les ouvre et ils plongent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre._

_Elle se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il y répond. Quand ils s'arrêtent, il se décolle d'elle et se replonge dans le divan. Devant son air étonné, il lui sourit et pose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, et reprend sa position éloignée d'elle._

- Mais … qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je savoure chaque instant. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite

_Elle sourit, il est tellement imprévisible, si …différent comme si ce qu'elle connaissait des hommes ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Est-ce une tactique ?_

- Tu veux garder tes distances ?

- Non, pas de distance. Seulement je te désire parce que je t'aime. Je veux voir la même chose dans tes yeux. J'attendrai. J'attendrai ce moment

- Et alors à ce moment ?

- Je te ferai l'amour comme une bête !

_Elle le frappe sur l'épaule._

- Dean, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi. Tu es si inattendu…. J'ai eu envie...

- Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment

_Un peu vexée, voire laissée sur sa faim :_

- Et qui te dit qu'il y aura une autre fois ?

- Il y en aura

- Tu es bien suffisant Dean Porter !

- Et bien, si je me trompe, j'aurai raté la seule chance de ma vie, et je pourrais me jeter dans le fleuve. Et puis je ne couche pas le premier soir ! Je suis quelqu'un de respectable !

- Humhum. Ah oui, montre-moi ça de plus près.

_Elle se rapproche de lui mutine._

- Tu chercherais pas à me corrompre, toi ?

- Oh si tu es corruptible, alors….

_Elle le chauffe en lui caressant le torse et en passant son souffle sur ses lèvres._

- Hummmm…. -_ Elle le caresse si tendrement qu'il en frémit._

- Je ne céderai point sous la torture, je te préviens

_Il l'arrêta alors quelle commençait à déboutonner sa ceinture._

- Olivia… on a tout le temps. Viens par là, je vais te faire un massage

- Dean, j'ai envie de toi

- Tu va apprécier, c'est très relaxant. Allonge-toi

_Elle obéit. Il commence un tendre massage des épaules et de son dos, agrémenté de légers baisers sur le dos et la nuque. Elle est aux anges et se laisse transporter dans un monde d'abandon total. Sa voix la tire de sa torpeur._

- Olivia ? Est-ce que je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

- Mais tu voulais pas…

- Chastement. Je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras et te voir t'y endormir, tu veux bien ?

_Elle se redresse sur un coude :_

- T'as séché les cours du parfait macho, toi ? Tu sais les cours obligatoires pour tous les mecs de la planète ! Tu les as séchés, t'es le seul mec à les avoir séchés !... C'est fabuleux ! Et c'est moi qui tombe sur ce mec ! Je vais te croquer tout cru, toi !

_Elle se jette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis calmement elle lui prend la main et l'emmène dans sa chambre._

_Ils s'allongent tout habillés et se callent l'un contre l'autre._

- Buonanotte, il mio amore _- dit-il doucement._

* * *

><p>Ah Italia, patrie de l'amour, Venise... bon on se calme! Alors ça vous a plu, j'espère! Parce que je vais délaisser un peu le romantisme pur et dure pour une phase de drames! gniark gniark<em><br>_


End file.
